Ascension of the Kamikage Epilogue Part 1: Merry Christmas?
by Raikiriblitz
Summary: Having claimed his title of Hokage a month after the attack on Konohagakure, things are going swimmingly for Naruto and his relationship with Sakura Haruno. But on one night, Sakura introduces her boyfriend to a new concept.


Naruto dropped the pen in his hand right onto the desk he had been writing upon, and proceeded to lean back into his chair as he sighed in relief.

"What a busy day." Naruto said as he closed his eyes for a moment. He heard Shikamaru chuckle in the corner.

"This is one of those light days, Naruto. I don't recommend getting used to them. Winter is just a dead season for everybody." Naruto nodded in acknowledgement as he leaned back forward allowing himself a smile.

"Yeah, I guess everyone just wants to stay out of the cold, huh?" Naruto turned his head towards the window and saw traces of the snow that was starting to pile up at a slow rate.

"Well, it has its perks and its worst. Makes it easier to track, but makes it hard to fight in. Especially when the snow banks get higher." Naruto shrugged.

"Fire melts the snow, though." He noted. Shikamaru shrugged.

"Fact is, not many people venture out into the cold anyway. Quite frankly, I don't blame them." Naruto hummed as he looked back to the remaining paperwork on his desk and reached for his pen.

"Hey Shikamaru, when was the last time you got time off?" Shikamaru looked over to Naruto and allowed himself a smirk.

"Before the War." He said simply. Naruto raised an eyebrow in skepticism.

"You're joking?" Naruto questioned. Shikamaru laughed a little.

"A drag, I know. But Kakashi's needed me. And you've needed me as well. So there was little chance of me escaping. Plus, I wasn't willing to see Konohagakure fall again. I wanted to make sure the Village was safe." Naruto smiled at his friend.

"Do you think it's safe now?" he asked. Shikamaru shook his head.

"Nothing is truly safe, Lord Hokage. Could have a Village attack us at any time, regardless of the truce the Village's made." Naruto sighed.

"Let me rephrase that then. Are you comfortable to leave the Village as it is, with what Shinobi we do have? Shikamaru chuckled before Naruto frowned in annoyance.

"Don't even say it, you ass." Naruto said as he retreated to his paperwork.

"Know me well enough to know what I'm going to say?" Shikamaru questioned. Naruto hid a smirk.

"And well enough to know that you haven't seen Temari in quite some time, huh?" Naruto looked up to see Shikamaru blushing. Naruto pressed the advantage.

"Oh come now. The fact you haven't seen her in, what, over a year, maybe? Seems to me you're itching to get out of the Village to go see her." Shikamaru shook his head.

"You need my help."

"And you need other company besides myself and your teammates, Shikamaru." Naruto said. "I'm sure she wants to see you too."

"Sure, to yell at me for not seeing her in seven months. Not even a letter. And she typically allows up to five months without contact before she gets annoyed." Shikamaru walked over to Naruto's desk and placed a stack of papers on it. Naruto looked at the pile in weariness.

 ** _And all that paperwork you got stuck with._** Kurama cut in. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Shikamaru. Go to Sunagakure and take two weeks off." Shikamaru looked at Naruto in bewilderment.

"But Lord Hokage!" Shikamaru started to retort, but Naruto raised his hand.

"When you deny women, they get antsy. And then you slowly lose the connection between the two. Konohagakure will always need you, Shikamaru. But even you need your rest. And time with your loved ones."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Naruto was amused by how Shikamaru had become so flustered.

"Never said she was." Naruto allowed himself a victorious smile as Shikamaru tried to rebuttal, but sighed and hung his head.

"Women are troublesome. You know that?" He said low. Naruto chuckled, and smiled as he looked out the window.

"Women are the reason I still breathe. And the reason you still fight. Go enjoy your time in Suna. Enjoy the sun and warmth, say high to Gaara for me." Shikamaru nodded as he turned away and walked out the door. Pausing for a moment before he did.

"One more thing, Naruto. Your first Kage Summit will be in late March." Naruto frowned.

"Why so late?" He asked. Shikamaru shrugged.

"Other duties. The snow will be gone by then." Naruto looked off to the side and sighed.

"Will do. Go on home and get yourself ready for your vacation." Shikamaru lingered a moment longer before smiling.

"I appreciate it, Naruto." Shikamaru slipped through the door and Naruto summoned Kurama in a clone's body.

" **Urgh. It's been a while since I've been let out to roam.** " Kurama noted as he stretched his arms and legs. Naruto smiled in amusement.

"Well, not quite, fur ball." Naruto said as he continued reading the papers. Kurama raised an eyebrow.

" **What now?** " Kurama said.

"You're helping me with this." Naruto said as he pointed to the pile of papers. Kurama's eyes widened.

" **B-But I can't write to save my damn life!** " Kurama stuttered. Naruto snorted.

"Oh boy. The Kyuubi no Kitsune just stuttered. At the aspect of writing." Kurama sent Naruto a death glare.

" **It isn't funny, boy.** " Kurama growled.

"Depends on what side of the fence you're standing on." Naruto noted. "And from my side, it's hilarious, that paper and ink is what intimidates you most." Kurama growled.

" **I'll have you head!** " He threatened. Naruto smiled.

"Try me. I've got the Rinnegan now. I think I can handle you all by myself with my eyes closed." Kurama continued to look at Naruto, shaking his head.

" **Arrogant piece of shit.** " Kurama muttered. Naruto laughed.

"Fine, I'll make it easier for you. I won't use the Rinnegan at all. Easy enough for you?" Kurama sighed.

" **You're an ass.** " Kurama noted. Naruto chuckled.

"To you, old fox. Now let's hurry up. I want to see Sakura before the snow falls anymore."

The two proceeded to finish up the days paper work as Naruto relieved his cramped hand and Kurama stacked away the last pile of papers.

" **Going out to see your vixen?** " Kurama asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, you can go roam for a little while if you want. Since you've been stuck in my mind for a while." Kurama thought about it for a little bit, and shrugged.

" **Eh, why not? Haven't been out of the conscious for a while. Might as well take the opportunity.** " Naruto nodded as he walked over to the coat rack and pulled off his black coat and put it on.

"Then I'll see you later. I'm going out to find Sakura."

" **Happy hunting.** "

"To you too."

Naruto wandered down the halls as quick as he could. Relishing in the speedy recovery he had made not too long ago. Once he got outside, Naruto warmed his hands and hiked up the collar on his jacket a little more to protect his neck from the cold and walked down the streets.

Jumping from roof to roof would be slightly dangerous, and Naruto was not eager enough to go back to the hospital again and receive a scolding from Sakura about the safety and caution concerning roof jumping. Granted, it would have all ended with a kiss on the cheek and he would be discharged quickly. But he just wanted to see Sakura sooner rather than later.

Lucky for him, she was walking down the street with something in her arms, huddled inwards to protect herself from the cold. Naruto smiled slightly as he took off his jacket and walked faster towards her. As he neared her, he draped his coat over her shoulder and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"You're looking a little cold there, Sakura!" Naruto said giving his grin.

Sakura laughed a little as she reached up and kissed Naruto.

"Thanks." Sakura said as she stopped and tightened the coat around her, all the while keeping the parcel in her hand from being exposed, catching his attention. "I thought you were done early, I saw Shikamaru head home." Naruto nodded.

"Well, there was still some work to be done, and Shikamaru hasn't had a break in a while. Figured that he earned it with all that's happened." Sakura smiled as she leaned into Naruto when they started to walk again.

"Quite nice of you to do." She said. Naruto shrugged.

"Well, I figured that he hadn't seen Temari in a while. And from what I gathered in our conversation, he hasn't been keeping up on the communication." Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"You might have just sent him to his death bed." Naruto chuckled weakly.

"Yeah, I might have." Sakura sighed.

"Just can't read the signs." She said. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Women are difficult to read sometimes, how was I supposed to know that Temari might kill him?" He said. Sakura narrowed her eyes towards him, in which he caught the meaning of his words just in time for him to feel a jab to his rib."

"Difficult, huh?" Sakura asked coolly. Naruto chuckled weakly.

"Not you babe. You're easier to read than all the other women I've met. Even my mom." Sakura's expression softened slightly before huffing.

"Eh, you're off the hook then." She said. Naruto sighed as he sidled back over to Sakura and draped an arm over her shoulders.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked down at the ground.

"Up for coming over to my apartment?" she asked. Naruto nodded as they headed in that direction. Walking up the stairs, Sakura turned the keys in the door, and they walked in. they both took off their shoes and Naruto noticed something funny about the living room.

It was decorated in red and green lights. And tree branches hung out here and there.

"Hey, Sakura." Naruto said as he walked in gently. "What's with all the decorations?" Sakura walked into the kitchen and had set down whatever she was carrying.

"Oh, they're the Christmas decorations." She said simply. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Christmas decorations?" he asked.

"Yeah." Naruto heard Sakura pouring something. "In celebration of Christmas."

"What the hell is Christmas?" He asked as he investigated the branches. Sakura walked back into the living room with two glasses of sake for the both of them.

"It's a custom for other countries around the world." She said as she took a sip. Naruto proceeded to sit on the couch as Sakura sat next to him. "I believe it was created in relation to a particular religion, and so then many other people started practicing it. I happened to glean upon it when we had some visitors here. I managed to talk with them and when we got around to talking about special events, they brought up Christmas. And they told me what I told you just now. There are some specifics to them, like how one gives another a present, as a thought, or out of being kind to one another." Naruto thought to the package Sakura had in her arms, but he decided to let her bring it up.

"Well, that … nice." Naruto said simply as he drank his sake. Sakura nodded.

"I like the idea. I think it's a neat concept. Actually, I'm considering doing it every year. Just so that I have something to look forward to." Naruto's eyes softened as he thought about what Sakura had old him.

"What, the thought that you might get a gift?" Naruto asked. Sakura sighed.

"It's not about getting, Naruto. It's about giving. They called it the season of giving. It's supposed to be a charitable season."

"Without selfish thought." Naruto said as he sunk into the couch. Sakura nodded as she got up and went into the kitchen.

"You got it! And speaking of which." Naruto turned his head as he watch Sakura bring around a box and plant it on Naruto's lap. He stared at the gift, and looked to Sakura.

"This is … for me?" he asked. Sakura smiled as she nudged him.

"Go on, open it!" Naruto placed aside his glass of sake and proceeded to open Sakura's gift, picking up a clear gem wrapped around in a cord. He studied the object closely.

"Um, thanks, Sakura." Naruto said slowly as he looked at every angle.

"It's a mood stone. It corresponds with your chakra and changes color depending on your mood." Naruto nodded as he placed it around his neck and picked up the stone, watching it. Sakura chuckled.

"Well, it picks up on the simplest emotions. Happiness, passion, anger, sorrow, fear. And if you aren't feeling any of those, then it'll go back to being clear." Naruto continued to study it, and reached the conclusion that he must not be feeling any of the emotions Sakura described.

"Well, thanks for the gift Sakura. But," he looked back to Sakura. "Why this?" Sakura chuckled, rubbing her head.

"I couldn't quite find a green stone like the one Tsunade gave you. And neither could I find a yellow or an orange stone. So I settled for this. From what I was told, when you're happy, the stone turns yellow. And, that's what I really wanted to see around your neck. Another bright yellow beacon for me to look to." Naruto processed Sakura's words, and smiled at the thought she had for it. And with that said, the stone turned yellow as Sakura had said it would. Naruto laughed.

"Well, would you look at that." Naruto whispered. Sakura chuckled as she leaned on Naruto laying her head on his shoulder. Naruto looked at it a while longer, then looked to Sakura.

"But I didn't get you a gift." He said. Sakura shook her head.

"Naruto, it's not, 'I do for you, as you do for me'. I do this because I want to. If I can be selfish for just one thing in this world it's just to have you by my side." Naruto grinned and leaned his head back, dropping the stone from his fingers and feeling it collide with his chest. He was about to close his eyes when he noticed something on the ceiling. He narrowed his eyes and noted that there were some berries on it.

"Sakura."

"Hm?"

"What's on the ceiling right above us?"

"Mistletoe."

"Just another decoration?"

"Well … yes. But it's a special decoration."

"How so?"

"Hehe, I'll show you."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Back again! First time I actually got around to writing since I finished up Ascension of the Kamikage. But I was about to hit the hay, not quite tired yet on Christmas Eve, and I figured why not?**

 **I'm not quite sure if the concept of Christmas has been introduced in the Narutoverse, hence why I approached it the way I did. But I think it is suitable.**

 **As for the sequel. I know that there will be one more chapter like this one that will be posted before I begin that behemoth of a project. But as I said, the other story must be finished first.**

 **I decided I'm not going to write the Vengeance story yet because I really did miss my alternate universe. I want to get back to it as soon as possible. And I will.**

 **I'm looking at some time in the spring before I begin that project. But life is as life does. I can't say that this will be the definitive answer. So I recommend looking for the next Epilogue part as I called this one.**

 **If you enjoyed this, great! If not, well I hope to improve on the next one.**

 **Merry Christmas! Until next time, see ya!**


End file.
